Glorysia Melody (Storybook)
Glorysia “Glory” Melody is the one of main characters in Pokémon Storybook and the main protagonist of Glory and Twinkle. She made her cameo in An Espurr And A Hiss! ''and her debut in ''The Werewolf Gem where she joins Elizabeth's journey. She is voiced by Kate Higgins. In the future, Glorysia has achieved her ambition of becoming an idol singer who plays the guitar. History In Elizabeth Meets A Hybrid, she was knocked out and kidnapped by Dragonet when she came to find Elizabeth. In Stealing Furbo as a Prank, Glorysia trying to steal Baby Furbo from Elizabeth as a prank, but nonely gets attacked by Team Rocket. In Glorysia is Controlled, she has been controlled or possessed by an evil entity named Elizia. In Part 2, she was free from the control after Elizabeth save her. Character Glorysia Melody is a determined and strong girl who wants to become a greatest trainer. She is kind, strong-hearted, brave, adventurous, and sometimes angry. She has her ideas when there is danger. Her goal is to become a greatest dream trainer of Kalos. Role in the series TBA Relationships Elizabeth Storybook Glorysia Melody being a best friends with Elizabeth understing her Rotom, she is also helping to protecting Elizabeth and her friends from Danger. In The Werewolf Gem, Glorysia Melody met Elizabeth with weird look, that happened she accidentally the Moon Gem lights at Pokémon Center. Josie Adams She appears to be good friends with Josie understanding Elizabeth's pain, Josie mentions she had to let her Electrode go, so it can protect the Power Plant from future attacks and being its generator for the town, because Team Rocket disrupted it. Making Elizabeth's hatred to Team Rocket even stronger. Ultra the Ruthless Ultra has developed a crush on her, but he hates to talk about it. He will often attack anyone who talks about it, even attacking Glorysia in the process. Ninja Dragonet Glorysia does not really like Dragonet, due to the "Greninja's Secret" dynamics. However, she knows not to make her angry because making her angry is suicide. They eventually became good friends, however. In Dragonet’s Hospitalization, she and Josie found Dragonet and got her to the hospital. She was the one that informed Elizabeth over the phone. Akeno Glorysia's nephew. Gordon Ichiga Valona Pie (Object) Glorysia finds Pie extremely creepy. Edward Harlock Xenomorph Because of the creature’s presence in Elizabeth’s House, Glorysia is terrified of it. Super Happiness Lovely Glorysia's best friend. However, they can battle bond when their friends is on danger. Glorysia Unlovely Glorysia's dark side. She is Chanse She originally hated Chanse, due to there's lots of chansey. In A Chansey Forgive!, she started to cry after she takes too much mistakes on Chansey's evolutions and species. After Glorysia saved Chanse, she thanks to her In Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook (Game) Glorysia was called on Night 6 to help track down Jessica and stop her. In Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook 2 Glorysia will attempt to kill the player by a werewolf pony. However, she appears Night 4. Game Over Screen: Game Over voice lines: * Well, it's over, Samantha... In Elizabeth and Prankster Planet Glorysia Melody will call Elizabeth for their mission, she will call her backup When Elizabeth and Ditto Danger. Power-Ups * Skylinda - Flamethrower at enemies * Kestin - All-Out Pummeling at enemies * Shelby - Aqua Jet at enemies, unlocked at Level 3 In Battle for Victory Glorysia Melody is one of the constentants in this game. Her Pokémon are also constentants, but they are not all on the same team, as to even out the playing field. Eliminated and Reasons * Glorysia Melody: N/A * Skylinda: N/A * Kestin: Attacking Skylinda by accident during the zombie apocalypse. * Shelby: Attacking Evil Leafy by using Razor Shell and failing. * Pitfawn: N/A * Flashare: Accidentally using flamethrower burns the course. * Thundare: Electrocutes Longeon. * Shaymin: N/A * Boltrigis: Cheating at Pocket Ponies Champion. * Victini: Its childishness. * Olympeon: N/A * Gleam: N/A * Dahlla: Using psychic annoys Raindash. * Blazey: Pranking Boltrigis. * Warzox: N/A Pokémon On Hand .|cap = As Fennekin|cap2 = As Braixen}} .}} .}} Travelling with In rotation .|img = Lectrikit.png|img2 = Boltrigis.png}} .}} .|img = Dahma.png|cap = As Dahma|img2 = Dahlla.png|cap2 = As Dahlla}} .|img = Kurama's_Happiny.png|img2 = Nurse_Joy_Chansey.png}} Befriended Taking care of Badges obtained Battle Froniter badges # Knowledge Symbol (Obtained at The Factory Senior!) # Guts Symbol (Obtained at Battle Arena! Skylinda VS Hariyama!) # Ability Symbol (Obtained at Clashing at Battle Tower!) # Tactics Symbol (Obtained at Sprinting Delight!) # Luck Symbol (Obtained at The Serpentine Queen!) # Spirits Symbol (Obtained at Old Mayor at the Palace!) # Brave Symbol (Obtained at Battling the Enemy Within! Glorysia's Style!) Ash Symbols.png|Glorysia's Battle Frontier Symbols Gallery Items on hand Team Rocket Z-Power Ring.png|Glorysia's Z-Ring Moon Gem-Night of the Stonewolf01.jpg|Glorysia's Moon Gem (Only in The Werewolf Gem and The Werewolf Gem Strikes Back!) Trivia * As shown in Pokémon Curse, Glorysia were been temporarily turned into a Braixen before her main Pokémon managed to turn her back. * Glorysia Melody is an only character who has battle bond with her partner. Category:Heroes from Storybook Series Category:Travelling Companions in Storybook Series Category:Female Characters Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Trainers with Shiny Pokémon Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Glory and Twinkle Category:Teens